<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb (and proud of it) by FolkPunkDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055645">Dumb (and proud of it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkPunkDruid/pseuds/FolkPunkDruid'>FolkPunkDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beverly Heights Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dude That's My Ghost!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Teens being teens, ah yes spite and comedy: my two greatest motivators, all the character development from e45 "threes a crowd"? was NOT undone at the end fight me, i was possessed by this idea and wrote like 1.5k in one night i havent done that since 2016, if the show wont give Shanilla the screentime/character development she deserves I'll do it myself, oh also spencer is aro and shanilla is a lesbian, shenannigans, the wiki says bhagwati but ao3 says bugwatti. guess who i trust more, why is dudeghost the fuckin fandom that makes me do things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkPunkDruid/pseuds/FolkPunkDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer plays a prank on Billy. Hilarity ensues. Just an average day in Beverley Heights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shanilla Bugwatti &amp; Spencer Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beverly Heights Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb (and proud of it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_valenz/gifts">jay_valenz</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617206">an idea I had that Jay drew, and I had another idea and now this exists</a> by jay_valenz.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i went fuckin ham i had under 300 words typed up over the past 2 days and then tonight i bucked down and hammered out 2k and polished the entire thing i have NO idea where this manic energy came from but im running with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary Saturday. Lunch hour at the Wi-Fri usually meant more people and more time waiting on food, but Shanilla and Rajeev had already ordered and were chowing down on a big bowl of cheese fries. Well, Rajeev was. Shanilla was sipping her milkshake as she read some fantasy novel, occasionally grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in her mouth without taking her eyes off the book she was engrossed in.</p><p>But like most ‘ordinary days’ in the Bugwatti twins lives, it was immediately interrupted by Billy slamming open the doors to the eatery as dramatically as he could.</p><p>Now normally, a ghost making a dramatic entrance into a building with high foot traffic would freak out a few people, but the regulars at the Wi-Fri were used to strange things happening there, especially when Spencer or the Bugwattis were around. </p><p>Also, Billy was wearing makeup.</p><p>After the “Seagull Poop Incident”, Billy had decided that being visible was not worth being shat on by a flock of birds. So a couple months back Spencer had the brilliant idea of playing dress-up. And not Billy’s usual style of dress-up either, the kind where they got a skintone morph suit, foundation, a wig, and clothes so that Billy looked like he was alive. Over time they’d added extra details, like a mouthguard painted to look like teeth if one didn’t look too closely, or sunglasses on days where he didn’t feel like wearing contacts.</p><p>This wasn’t one of those days. Which was fine, as long as no one looked too closely at the “whites” of his eyes that weren't there.</p><p>“Hey Brolsen Twins, check it out! Spencil made me a new shirt!” He announced, stepping forwards and spreading his arms wide to show off the garment in question. Not that anyone but the twins could hear him. </p><p>Under his usual denim jacket, he wore a simple striped t-shirt, yellow at the bottom with a gradient through green to a navy blue at the top. A picture of his own face was stamped across the front. </p><p>Shanilla spluttered, accidentally inhaling some of her milkshake. </p><p><i>‘Holy shit’</i>, she thought to herself as she coughed. A week ago, she’d sent Spencer a link to that exact image with the caption “Billy”. She could hear Spencer cackle from the other side of the cafeteria. Later that afternoon once they’d gotten home, he’d sent her a picture of the flag with his big bro's face edited over it.</p><p>When she’d sent it, she did NOT expect Spencer to get a ‘Dumbass pride flag’ shirt custom made just for Billy. </p><p>He gave her a confused look, lifting a hand hesitantly, like he was unsure if he should help or not. “You okay, dudette?”</p><p>She waved him off, choking out a response. “I’m- I’m good. Just-” She took a moment to cough. “-Went the wrong way.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Billy shrugged. As soon as she’d stopped coughing, the deceased pop-star flashed one of his award-winning smiles, only slightly marred by the clunky piece of plastic he wore over his teeth. “So, what do you think? Isn’t it the coolest thing ever? Spencer designed it for me, so it’s automatically the best thing ever!”</p><p>Shanilla barely stifled her laughter, struggling to keep a straight face. “Y-yeah, it looks great, Billy,” she lied. Though if she were being honest, anything Billy wore looked great. He was THE Billy Joe Cobra, after all. This one just looked not as good as he normally did, but maybe that was because she could barely hold in her mirth. </p><p>Rajeev shot her a confused glance. Right, he hadn’t seen the picture. She could see the gears turning in his head, wondering what on Earth she found so funny. She'd explain later.</p><p>“Hey, where’s Spencilvania, anyway?” Her twin asked.</p><p>The ghost scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “Said he was busy workin’ on some movie and told me to go out or something so he could focus. Whatever that means,” he frowned, biting his thumbnail nervously. “You don’t think I was annoying him while he worked again, do you?”</p><p>Billy had been trying to get better at being considerate. So far progress was slow, but Billy was set in his ways. It was impressive he’d grown at all. </p><p>Shanilla shook her head in disagreement. If anything, Spencer would have looked over at Billy and barely been hiding his own laughter. He probably sent him off so he wouldn’t have to stop himself laughing every other moment.</p><p>“Cool. Not that I would have been, who would be annoyed by the great Billy Joe Cobra? But uh… Good to know. And-” he quickly added, “-I wanted to show you guys my awesome new shirt. Isn’t my little bro peep talented? Look at this! It’s amazing. He even knows to include my favourite thing! Me!”</p><p>The shorter Bugwatti twin let her laughter out this time. It’d stroke Billy’s ego to know he was making someone laugh, even if he was wrong about the why. </p><p>His grin widened. “Hey, Jeevester, why don’t we go jeans shopping? I want some new ones that will really compliment my new shirt!”</p><p>Rajeev mirrored Billy’s expression. “Aw yeah! Let me just finish up these fries!” He quickly shoveled as many as he could into his mouth, Billy helping himself to the bowl as well.</p><p>As soon as the two had walked out the door, Shanilla burst into peals of laughter, barely managing to get out expletives as the other patrons stared at her in confusion and concern.</p><p>“Ho- Holy shit,” She wheezed. “He- Holy shit,”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>“SPENCER WRIGHT!”<p>‘Goddamnit,’ Spencer thought to himself as he watched Shanilla slam open his window as dramatically as possible. He slipped his headphones off his ears and around his neck with a sigh. If it were anyone else, he’d probably pretend he didn’t hear them and keep working on the script for “Zombie Summer Camp II”, but it was Shanilla. When she wanted attention, she WOULD get it. Or else. Which is why she’d climbed through the window instead of using the door like a regular person. It wasn’t the first time she’d done it, but he still had no idea how Shanilla managed to scale his house up to the third story window that led to his room.</p><p>“I have a door, you know.”</p><p>Unfortunately, taking off his headphones turned out to be a mistake, as she was even louder now. And closer to his face, now that she’d flopped onto his bed like she owned it. </p><p>“YOU ABSOLUTE MADMAN, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!” She yelled, hands thrown up in the air for emphasis.</p><p>“Thanks, Shanilla, for swearing so loudly that my parents can hear,” he commented dryly. One day was all he asked. One god damned day of peace and quiet so he could work on his film in peace. Was that so unreasonable?</p><p>“Spencer, he doesn’t KNOW.” </p><p>He turned back to his computer, continuing to work on his script. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could draw up some boards of his more concrete ideas for scenes. Plus, he needed the storyboarding practice. “You’re gonna have to be more specific. Whose idiot are we talking about?” </p><p>“Yours. Why the fuck would I be talking about Rajeev? Context, Spencer, context.”</p><p>Spencer gave a snort of laughter at that. Shanilla had finally gotten over her crush on him, relaxing around him a lot more and become more confident in herself these past few months, but apparently for her that just meant more openly thriving on the chaos being Spencer’s friend brought with it. Also, apparently, completely losing all filters and any boundaries she had put up around him.</p><p>He wished that she’d at least respect the boundary of ‘not breaking into Spencer’s room’ sometimes. Not all the time, that was unreasonable. Just often enough so he didn’t come back from Thursday evening horror meets to find his window’s lock picked and Shanilla lying facedown on his bed, mumbling about some cute girl she saw, when all he wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>“Alright, jeez. You don’t gotta be a dramatic little shit about it.”</p><p>Shanilla dangled her head off the edge of the bed, looking at Spencer with a cheeky grin. “You know you love me.”</p><p>He didn’t even look up from his screen. “And I question why every day.” </p><p>She tossed a pillow at him, which he swiftly dodged without looking up. He’d been through enough of Billy’s tantrums to know how to blindly dodge a pillow.</p><p>Shanilla had no clue how he did it.</p><p>Spencer grinned when she huffed in annoyance. They’d made a game out of annoying each other, and so far Spencer was winning this round. Just barely. “Anyway, what’s up, Nilla-Wafer? What did Billy do now?”</p><p>“Spence, he showed off the shirt in front of the entire Wi-Fri. In his disguise. Everyone could see him proudly announcing his bro made him something. I nearly choked on my milkshake.”</p><p>Spencer laughed. “Oh my god, that’s why he wanted help with his makeup. He’s going out to show it off to everyone he meets.”</p><p>Shanilla lost it at that, clutching at her stomach as she howled with laughter. “Do- Do you think anyone will know? Frickin’ hell, what if- what if someone knows? What if they tell him? Oh- Holy shit, Spence.”</p><p>“What?” He chuckled, leaning back on his chair and watching his closest living friend die of laughter on his bed. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I’m just- Fuck, just picture him parading around like-” She took a moment to breathe. “-Like a peacock, just strutting down the street, and showing off his shirt, but someone tells him what it is. Crap, Spencer, just picture his face,” she managed to wheeze.</p><p>Spencer ran a hand through his hair as he pictured it. “Holy shit,” laughed the aspiring film director as he pictured it, collapsing back onto the bed beside Shanilla. “Ohh, he’s gonna be SO MAD,” he sniggered.</p><p>Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna do this? Spence, this the best prank EVER. He doesn’t even KNOW he’s being pranked.”</p><p>“Shanilla, you’re tied with Billy for ‘most chaotic person I know’. If I told you you’d have been merciless.”</p><p>“Harsh, but fair.”</p><p>They lay there for a moment, laughter dying down over the next minute as they calmed down. </p><p>“Hey Spence?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Side bet. If someone tells him, you owe me five dollars.”</p><p>Spencer propped himself up on his elbows, staring at her for a moment. “Side bet to what? What the heck’s the main bet?”</p><p>She kicked halfheartedly at his face, missing by a long shot. “It’s an expression, dingus.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the mild insult, shoving her feet away. Even this new, confident Shanilla couldn’t bear to insult her friends. “Fine. And if no one tells him, you owe me five. That shirt wasn’t goddamn cheap.”</p><p>“Deal. Hey, wanna go find him and see if anyone recognizes the pattern?”</p><p>Spencer grinned. “I’ll grab my camera.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shanilla deserved better so i gave her the character development she deserves. hope she wasnt too ooc tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>